What Love Could Do To Us
by br0ken-pizza
Summary: I hated the prince. He was disgusting. Buying girls and playing with them... the only thing i like about being here was the food! Mm, the food. "Sakura-chaan ." "don't call me Sakura-chan!"


Sakura Haruno

I hated my life. It sucks. I want to kill myself right now. Maybe if I didn't have pink hair, I won't be in this situation right now. Maybe if my mother wasn't such a hoe, I wouldn't be the slave I am now. Maybe if my father just stayed with my mom, my mother wouldn't disown me. Maybe. MAYBE. But i _had_ pink hair. My mom _did_ disown me. My dad _really_ left my mom. And now, I'm here on this carriage, with the one who owns me, and some of the other slaves, and we're off to the palace, so i can be sold to the anyone in there who wants to buy a girl with freaky pink hair.

"Sakura, we're here." Keichi, the one who owns us, said, opening the door and pushing me out. Luckily, I was able to land with my feet. yay.

"Keichi-sama, to who are you selling us off to?" I asked with a gentle, innocent voice. HA. gentle and innocent my ass. I was trying my hardest not to punch my "master" in the face. I only acted gentle and innocent for my own good. So he won't beat me or hit me or anything. Unfortunately, I learned that the hard way.

"You'll see soon enough." He whispered, and we walked into the castle.

I thought we'd be sold off to some sick guard or merchant or or someone. I did NOT expect to be sold off to the prince of Konoha! Really. Doesn't the King care about his son? I mean, his son, is buying slaves. Girls. Who knows what he'll do to us! If he was a creep, he'd- okay, nevermind. No thoughts like that. Maybe he needed more maids. Yeah. That's it.

We were lined up in this really huge room. One of the biggest rooms I've ever been in. I was beside my friend Hitomi.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Hitomi sang excitedly. "The prince is going to be choosing from us!" I stared at her awkwardly. Unlike me, Hitomi is actually likes being sold of to the prince, for all we know, he could be a creep or he just really wants maids. I talked to Hitomi about how awkward it would be to be chosen by the prince. She told me it would be fine.

A few minutes later, Keichi told us to be quiet and be at our best behavior. The prince is coming. He entered in all his prince-y glory. I won't lie, he was something to look at. raven hair and onyx eyes. His body seemed well-built. He was tall and okay, okay. he was gorgeous. I've only seen the prince once, and that was when I was 12, the year before my mother sold me off to a slave house. He and his family were going around the surrounding villages of the empire and he's changed a lot since. He was so small and scrawny at that time, I swear I was taller than him, but now he was towering over me. I scoffed a bit, _puberty._

Staring at him made me think it wouldn't be that bad to live with someone who looked like that. I shook the thought away quickly, staring down at my feet, feeling a blush coming on.

"Good Afternoon, Sasuke-sama." Keichii greeted with such grace and respect. How come he couldn't treat us that way?

"Good Afternoon." he greeted back, then over-looking us, there were 12 of us and most were smiling and I pondered on what I should place on my face. I decided to look normal. Whatever that was.

He walked, examining us, he started at the ride side of the line, going to the left. Once he reached me, I felt so awkward, I wanted to crawl into a hole. I mean, literally. He stayed in front of me the longest. He even placed his face so close to mine, I let out a little squeak. I must have such an awkward look on my face. He smiled and stepped away from me, which was a huge relief to me. He stood beside Keichi and smirked.

"I want the prettiest one." He announced. Keichi looked at all of us then to the prince. "W-well, there's Hitomi, Yoko, Nami and Aoi." Keichi told him, pointing out each girl. All four of them stepped out of the line, wearing silly smiles. I was happy I wasn't pretty because then, I'd be able to go back to the slave house, back to my normal life.

The prince neared each girl and studied all for a bit. He frowned and said, "I don't want any of them." He stated. Hitomi's smile dissapeared and she looked down immediately. The prince neared me and placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I want this girl." Then he smiled.

Everyone in the room had a look of shock on their face. Especially me. I had the biggest shock on my face, I guess. I was nothing near pretty, Keichi didn't even mention me! I had no idea why he would want me, I didn't want to stay here in the palace, where it was stuffy, with stuck-up people and I'd have to act proper all the time now! Back at the slave house, we only had to be proper if there were any customers looking to rent or buy one of us. Buying is really expensive though, and I wasn't really special enough to be bought, so I was only rented, most of the time to be help around the house. The last time I was rented to be slept with didn't turn out well because I bit the person who was going too far.

The silence was broken when Keichi decided to speak, "Ah! Sasuke-sama. She, that slave you want, she isn't good. I have 11 more, who are much more better than her." He says a bit too loudly. Yes! Go Keichi! Don't give me away! I was happy that I still get to go back to the house but a bit angry. I was way more better than any of these other girls in this room! I wouldn't sell my body to anyone! I'd bite their head off!

The prince's face darkened and he frowned. "So why did you bring her?" He asked. "T-that's because, I couldn't leave her back at the house, she might esc-cape or something... B-besides, I didn't think you'd like someone like her!" Keichi protested. "I want this one." The prince said, tightening his grip on my shoulder. "I'll even pay for her, even though it is my birthday." He says. What? He was going to give us away for free? Just because it's his birthday?

Keichi, who seemed to be giving up, sighed and said, "No need, your highness, take her. I wish you a happy birthday." He bowed and asked all the slaves to follow him outside.

No. No. I can't stay here. He... Keichi can't leave me. I cooked for him on Wednsdays! I-i.. "Wait!" I shouted running after them. I turned to Sasuke. I was so mad at him for picking me, I won't dare consider him as the prince anymore. He was sick. Asking for girls just because no other girl wants him. "At least let me say goodbye!" I didn't wait for his permission because I ran to Hitomi and hugged her. Something was wrong, because Hitomi didn't hug me back. "Let go of me." She muttered. "H-hitomi?" I asked, scared.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, pushing me back. "How could the prince pick you?" She shouted and slapped me. I held my cheek and stared at her. Her eyes were filled with anger. "I'm prettier than you. I'm better than you. Why you? It should be me!" She shouted, Starting to cry.

I glared at her. "Goodbye, Hitomi." I said with hate, I walked away and stood beside Sasuke. "What? You think your better than all of us just because the prince picked you? Ha! You're pathetic, Haruno!" Hitomi shouted.

"No. you're pathetic, Hitomi. You wanted to be picked badly, for what? for money? for his looks? You'd give yourself up for that? Do you think I wanted to be picked?" I spat out with so much vemon. I didn't care if the king was next to me. "I don't want to be here! I want to be out there, doing something. If I had my way, I wouldn't be here. I'd never be a slave. I'd be happy." I said softly, but loud enough to be heard as tears welled up in my eyes.

"SHU-" Hitomi was cut off when Keichi pulled her out and apologized to Sasuke.

After all that, Sasuke laughed. He laughed.

"You're a virgin, right?" He asked me. I looked up to him, he was holding a part of my hair to his nose, smelling it.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wouldn't hate him for picking me, but he was just sick. I was right, he wanted me for my body. Nothing else. He was disgusting.

"...I hate you." I muttered and started bawling my eyes out. "I hate you!" I shouted. I slid down to the floor, crying. "I hate you. You took away my dreams. If I was back at the slave house, I could be planning a way to get out, but now I'm here, in the palace, I could never get out. never." I cried out. "Hitomi's right. Why didn't you pick someone pretty? Why me?" I asked.

"Because, you're different than all of them. You're innocent." He said. sitting on the floor next to me. "You just want my virginity!" I cried out loudly. He laughed. Oh, I hated him so much.

...Suddenly, I felt so tired. I felt dizzy. Everything that happened today was too much. "Hey." I heard Sasuke say. That was the last thing I heard before everything blacked out.

welppp. i think this sucks. :-(

this was suppose to be a pirate fic but then i had another plot for that sooo. :-)

please review. :3


End file.
